


Ladies who Spar

by Simple_Ram



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Kissing, Sparring, Very OOC, don’t like this series anymore but I wanted to give 13 year old me what I wanted, so here it is now :), this is what I wanted to write in 7th grade but never did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ram/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: Tessa has a crush on Cecily, she reciprocates
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Tessa Gray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ladies who Spar

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with this series in middle school, and now I cannot stand it. I don’t care for the characters or the author, and it really disappoints me how much time and energy I spent in this series. As one last hurrah before I leave this behind forever, I wrote what I wanted to write when I was questioning in 7th grade. 
> 
> Enjoy

“I think you win!” Tessa said through short breathes. She had collapsed on the mats, Cecily on top of her. Shadowhunter training was still a strain, after months of training with Sophie. She was getting better, but Cecily was twice her stamina. Amazingly trained, with graceful strides and very lean muscles. 

Tessa noticed her muscles, under all of her coats and dresses, and especially when she took all of it off and changed into the Shadowhunter training armor. Light leather armor, black just like the rest of the wardrobe. This time, they had been practicing in clothes for descreetion. Tessa had found a long cloak at her door, one that she has seen Will and Jem in. Cecily showed up to the training, a huge grin on her face. They were given knives, and were told how to maneuver. Sadly, Tessa was less graceful than the rest, tripping over the ends, and falling on her face. Jem politely redescribed the steps, while Will laughed, and only stopped when Cecily threw her shoe at him. 

But now Cecily has invited her for another round, just the two of them. No capes, no extra attention to details, just knives, like Tessa learned in the beginning, before Cecily had shown up at the London Institute. 

Cecily has gotten her pinned, not even losing her breath. Somehow, to Tessa’s surprise, she also managed to keep the snappy dialogue. It was most likely a distraction, because it worked. Tessa’s heart would skip a beat, getting distracted and staring at Cecily as her braid of long black hair started to come undone, and framed her face. She was beautiful. 

Tessa knew she was attracted to Cecily, it wasn’t a surprise. She knew for a while she liked women in a romantic sense, though the idea of acting on it was still fresh. It would leave her frozen and scared, and she felt like squeezing herself smaller until there was nothing left. She decided a while ago, unless Cecily acted, she wouldn’t either. It wasn’t worth it. She was terrified. 

Magnus Bane, warlock, and a man who knew what it was like to be attracted to both sexes, had told her to come with questions in a bored tone one time. He did seem surprised when the questions started to go away from the excruciating pain of being immortal. She was upfront about it and he was calm back, telling her she would have years to figure it out. Not everything needed to happen in this current moment. Life goes on. 

“I think so!” Cecily left her knife away from Tessa, most likely so it wouldn’t hurt the other. Sometimes she would put it at Tessa’s throat for flare, but that was usually with the boys, or the occasional Charlotte or Sophie. Alone she would excitedly tell Tessa stories, gossip. They would sneak around the Institute, and run around town. They would sit together at meals, and giggle at inside jokes and the four other boys would stare. Tessa would braid Cecily’s hair, and that's when they would sometimes fall into a comfortable silence. In Tessa’s head, she would imagine running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, as they laid together in her bed.

Cecily swung her hip over, and layed next to Tessa as she caught her breath, “You are fun to spar with. I hate sparring with Will, he’s an ass sometimes.” 

“Sometimes?” Cecily laughed. Tessa enjoyed the times she could make Cecily laugh. 

Cecily was quiet again, as Tessa’s breath finally slowed. In that moment, she felt the other girl’s hand take the dagger out of her fingers and set it aside. Cecily’s hand replaced the dagger. 

Part of Tessa wanted to stay like that, not look over. The other part wanted to look over at her face and see exactly what Cecily’s expression was, to try and detect what she was thinking. She wanted to stay like this, really. But she really needed to know: was Cecily acting on it? 

She turned her head, but Cecily had already turned, her eyes wide. Tessa had no doubtibly made a face when she grabbed her hand.

“Can I kiss you?” She said it. 

“Yes.”


End file.
